Alive
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: Kyuhyun. Ryeowook.Wookkyu Fluff story. Short Story. ONESHOT MPREG. Married Life. Kumpulan OneShot WookKyu!
1. ALIVE

**Ryeowook POV**

Orang bilang kita tidak sepadan untuk bersanding berdua. Tapi siapa mereka hingga bisa menentukan masa depan kita nantinya?

Manusia diciptakan berbeda-beda, disatu sisi kita bisa punya banyak kesamaan sedangkan di sisi lain kita juga punya banyak perbedaan. Lucunya, kebanyakan dari kita hanya fokus pada perbedaan yang ada.

Saat kami jadi teman tidak terlalu banyak orang yang perduli. Saat kami semakin dekat; teman kami masing-masing agak terheran tapi masih bisa menerima. Saat kita mulai menjalin hubungan, dua kubu tercipta: yang mendukung dan yang mencela. Mereka bilang hubungan kita tidak akan berjalan karna perbedaan yang ada. Mereka bilang aku terlalu baik untuk dia. Mereka bilang aku hanya berniat untuk mempermainkannya.

Aku beruntung karna dia adalah pribadi yang sangat dewasa. Lepas dari universitas aku dan dia untuk berjalan menuju mimpi masing-masing sembari melanjutkan hubungan ini. Aku memintanya untuk tidak mendengar omongan orang, begitu juga dengan dia.

Saat itu kami masih sama-sama muda. Sama-sama meraba dan mencari arti cinta tanpa tau apa yang ada di depan sana. Tentu saja semuanya tidak mudah. Selayaknya pasangan normal, aku dan dia bertengkar, baikan, bertengkar lagi, dan baikan lagi. Aku tidak perduli orang bilang kita berbeda. Perbedaan itu memang ada. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus menyuruhku berhenti menyukai dia hanya karna perbedaan yang ada itu.

Salahkah aku menyukai dia yang humoris? Salahkah aku menyukai sifatnya yang selalu berkerja keras, pintar dan sederhana?

Atau salah dia yang memiliki karakter seperti itu? Atau salahkan takdir yang mempertemukan kita berdua secara kebetulan di sebuah negara asing, ditahun yang sama?

Kadang begitu sukanya mereka mencampuri hubungan kami; menyudutkan posisi ku atau posisi dia agar hubungan kami segera berakhir begitu saja.

Aku tidak menutup mata dan telinga akan semu opini orang, tapi disaat yang sama opini mereka pun tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat aku berpaling dari dia.

Aku dan dia datang dari negara yang sama. Mempunyai agama yang sama. Memiliki pendidikan yang setara. Tapi orang hanya fokus kepada hal lainnya.

Memang kenapa kalau aku datang dan hidup di ibukota sedangkan dia tidak? Memang kenapa kalau Kyuhyun tidak terbiasa tinggal di Seoul, berbanding terbalik dengan aktivitasku sehari-hari?

5 tahun hubungan kami berjalan dan tidak pernah ada alasan untuk aku meninggalkannya. Hingga sekarang datanglah saatnya. Saat kami berniat untuk melangkah lebih jauh tapi semua orang itu menolaknya.

 _ **Ryeowook POV ends**_

ooo

Angin sejuk awal musim semi menerpa wajah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan berdampingan hari itu. Jari bertemu jari. Tangan kiri Ryeowook bertautan dengan tangan halus Kyuhyun. Keduanya berjalan menyusuri garis pantai sambil memandangi sekeliling mereka, berjalan sore santai.

Akhir pekan ini Ryeowook mengunjungi Kyuhyun ke Daegu. Akhirnya setelah 3 minggu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing dan hanya bisa bertemu lewat video call; sekarang kedua pria itu bisa bertemu langsung dan bersentuhan dengan satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan menggandeng lengan Ryeowook saat angin kencang menerpa mereka. Pria bermata cokelat tua ini juga menundukkan wajahnya dipundak Ryeowook sekilas. Bersender disana saat angin kencang menerpa.

"Huaa..." gumam Kyuhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat agar tidak kelilipan. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihatnya, karna ia sudah tau benar Kyuhyun seperti apa.

Kekasihnya ini tidak suka dingin, Kyuhyun adalah tipe alam tropis. Dia hampir selalu menolak kalau Ryeowook mengajaknya keluar saat temperatur udara masih rendah seperti ini. Bertolak belakang dengan Ryeowook yang menyukai musim dingin.

Ryeowook suka angin yang segar dan suhu yang rendah seperti kulkas, dimusim panas pria bermata sipit ini akan sangat mudah kegerahan. Dan.. satu lagi yang membuatnya menyukai musim digin. Karna hanya dimusim ini Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun akan menggandeng lengannya atau bersandar di pundaknya tanpa diminta. Untuk melindungi dirinya dari angin yang membeku, Kyu akan mencari kehangatan dengan tidak mau berjauhan dari hyungnya, dan Ryeowook sangat, sangat menyukai itu

"Hyung... sepertinya sudah mau hujan... kembali ke kafe yuk..." ujar Kyuhyun memelankan langkah mereka

"Hemm? Tidak jadi kesana?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung karna tujuan awal mereka tadinya adalah menuju ujung pantai untuk mengunjungi sebuah toko souvenir

"Ani... gerimis hyung. Tidak ada payung.. aku takut hujannya makin lebat..." ujar Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan gandengannya di lengan Ryeowook tanpa ragu

Ryeowook mengadah keatas dan melihat langit yang menggelap

Hah.. benar juga.

"Baiklah.. kita kembali sekarang ne?" Ujar Ryeowook setuju pada akhirnya

"Eung.." kedua insan ini pun berbalik arah dan kembali berjalan berdampingan menikasti pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Hah... udara segar, pemandangan alam yang asri, liburan singkat dengan orang yang tepat. Akhir pekan yang sempurna, ne? Baik Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun benar-benar menikmatinya.

"Kyu..." ujar Ryeowook dengan nada khasnya yang sudah Kyuhyun hafal diluar kepala

"Hemm?" Mata bulan Kyuhyun berkedip beberapa kali sambil menengok kekiri melihat Ryeowook yang memanggil namanya

"Appa bertanya.. kapan kamu sempat untuk berkunjung ke Seoul lagi tahun ini." Tanya Ryeowook pada Kyum sedikit berbohong kecil. Sedikit... hanya sedikit kok. Sebenarnya bukan appanya yang langsung bertanya; tapi ini adalah keinginan pribadi Ryeowook untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun langsung

"Emm... mungkin minggu depan atau 2 minggu lagi hyung.. bagaimana?"

"Geuromyeon (tentu saja). Kapanpun kamu bisa, Kyu… Setelah acara yang ini selesai bagaimana? Hem?"

"Iya... sepertinya kalau setelah yang satu proyek ini selesai aku baru bisa tenang hyung. Apa tidak apa-apa aku ke Seoul 2 minggu lagi?"

"Eum. Tentu saja tidak apa-apa!" Malah Ryeowook tersenyum makin lebar saat mendegar konfirmasi dari kekasihnya ini

"Baiklah... besok aku akan cari tiket kereta kalau begitu.." Kyuhyun masih menggandeng lengan berbungkus jaket tebal itu sembari terus berjalan sambil sedikit menunduk mengamati aspal jalanan dibawahnya.

"Jangan pakai kereta... nanti akan kupesankan tiket pesawat untukmu Kyu..." sanggah Ryeowook langsung, yang malah membuat yang diajak bicara mempoutkan bibirnya secara natural.

"Tidak usah hyung... nanti aku bandingkan sendiri saja... tidak perlu repot, untukku" komplain Kyuhyun langsung

"Tidak repot, Cho Kyu.."

Tapi tentu saja, Kyuhyun masih ngotot menggelengkan kepalanya

"tidak apa-apa... nanti aku saja yang cari dan beli sendiri tiketnya, oke?" Kyu semakin membenamkan wajahnya sambil mengeluarkan _aegyo_ secara natural, sukses membuat Ryeowook luluh dalam sekejap.

Ya, Kyuhyun memang tidak mau dan tidak suka dimanja... sekalipun Ryeowook sangat suka memanjakannya

"Baikah kalau begitu beritahu aku secepatnya begitu tiketnya sudah terbeli, ya?" Ryeowook mengacak rambut hakus kekasihnya saking gemasnya

"Eung! Okee" Kyuhyun menangguk angguk menurut, bertukar senyum dengan orang yang dipercayainya ini.

Setiap tahun Ryeowook pasti mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berkunjung ke Seoul, untuk bersilahturahmi dengan keluarga besarnya. Dimulai dari saat Chuseok tahun kedua hubungan mereka terjalin, Ryeowook memperkenalkan kekasihnya kepada ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya.

Seiring dengan terus berjalannya hubungan mereka, Ryeowook pun jadi terus lanjut membawa Kyuhyun setiap tahunnya. Dua kali dalam setahun, tiga kali dalam setahun, dan sekarang tanpa terasa sudah memasuki ujung tahun kelima mereka menjalin hubungan. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook sudah sama-sama dewasa dan matang. Mereka tumbuh bersama, saling meng-support satu sama lain, dan sekarang Ryeowook sudah mapan. Dengan pekerjaan dan tabungan yang sudah stabil dan lebih dari cukup untuk mengambil tanggung jawab, tentu saja hal ini menggerakkan Ryeowook untuk melangkah ke tahapan yang selanjutnya. Ryeowook ingin meminang Kyuhyun secepatnya, ia ingin menjadikan kekasihnya ini pasangan hidupnya. Selamanya.

000

Setibanya di villa; kebetulan sekali orang tua Kyuhyun pun baru saja tiba. Ryeowook membungkuk sopan dan menyapa mereka dengan ramah. Dengan keluarga Kyuhyun, Wook sudah cukup kenal dan akrab. Setiap berkunjung mencari Kyuhyun Wook dengan sopan meminta ijin dari ayahnya dan orang tua Kyuhyun pun bersikap sangat terbuka.

"Wook... bicara apa sama appa?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Ryeowook akhirnya hengkang dari ruang tamu dan kembali masuk kedalam setelah beberapa menit tadi ia sedang dengan Cho appa, entah tentang apa, membuat Kyuhyun merasa penasaran

"Ani, hanya mengobrol santai saja..."

"Jinjja?" Tanya Kyu memastikan

"Heeh... aku juga membicarakan tentang kita... sini" Ryeowook menarik Kyuhyun mendekat kesampingnya; bersandar pada balkoni lantai dua yang terasa adem diluar sana.

"Bicara apa?" Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook sekilas dan menyandar di dada pria bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Aku meminta ijin... untuk membawamu ke Seoul setelah kita menikah nanti" ujar Ryeowook dengan senyum lebar tapi setelahnya hanya keheningan yang mengisi jarak diantara mereka selama dua menit lamanya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab sama sekali; melihat hal itu Ryeowook pun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya

"Kenapa diam? Kamu tidak mau menikah denganku, hem? Kyuhyun..." Ryeowook meraih wajah kecil itu agar bertatapan langsung dengannya saat memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan penuh perhatian.

Mata mereka bertemu dan Kyuhyun sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat Ryeowook semakin ingin memeluknya lebih erat saja.

"Kamu tidak mau kita menikah? Kamu belum siap?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan penuh kesabaran. Sudah enam bulan terakhir Ryeowook memikirkannya matang-matang. Ia ingin menata masa depan mereka. Ryeowook ingin memulai lembaran baru dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Makanya pertama ia meminta ijin pada orang tua Kyuhyun dulu untuk memboyong Kyuhyun ke ibukota kalau mereka sudah menikah nanti. Karna, tentu saja tidak mungkin mereka tinggal berjauhan lagi. Ryeowook ingin membawa Kyuhyun lebih dekat lagi kepadanya, menjadi bagian dari hari-harinya

"Aniyo..." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan hanya bergumam tidak menjawab; membuat Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang dan sedikit bingung melihatnya.

Hah.. lagi-lagi seperti ini. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berkata ya atau tidak saat ia membawa isu pernikahan. Kekasihnya hanya diam bergumam dan mempoutkan bibirnya seperti merahasiakan sesuatu yang disimpannya.

Ryeowook ingin Kyu berkata _iya_.. tapi sepertinya ia masih harus bersabar untuk mendengar kata itu terucap dari bibir tipis Kyuhyun-nya.

Sambil menunggu Ryeowook, hanya kembali mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan menyenderkan kepala Kyuhyun di bahunya.

"Menikahlah denganku chagi. Aku mencintaimu.. kamu tau itu kan?"

Ujar Ryeowook halus sambil membelai tengkuk belakang Kyuhyun

"Eum. Aku juga mencintaimu Wook hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan mengadahkan wajahnya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka; yang setelahnya bersapaan halus sebagai bentuk cinta. Cinta dan kasih sayang diantara keduanya.

Ya, memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi kalau Kyuhyun mencintai Ryeowook juga; tapi lain hal kalau Ryeowook sudah membahas tentang hubungan mereka ketahapan selanjutnya. Kyu selalu diam, entah Ryeowook tau kenapa.

OoooO

 **6 tahun setelahnya..**

"Kyu... ada apa?"

"Wook... aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari appa.."

"Waeyo?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan cepat saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit memucat

"Umma jatuh dari tangga. Kemungkinan keadaan tulang belakangnya yang terjepit semakin buruk. Besok umma harus MRI lagi.."

"Apa? Tapi omonim tidak apa-apa kan?" Ryeowook tentu saja kaget saat mendengar kabar yang tidak terlalu baik tersebut.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi rasa sakitnya semakin parah. Sudah turun sampai ke kaki sudah 2 hari umma tidak bisa tidur menahan sakit..." Kyuhyun lanjut bercerita pada suaminya. Tidak hanya untuk memberitahu, tapi dengan bercerita kepada orang lain, Kyuhyun juga bisa merasa sedikit lebih lega setidaknya

"Yaampun... jenguklah omonim, Kyu. Beliau pasti membutuhkanmu." Ryeowook memegang kedua lengan Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan istrinya ini agar bisa tenang dan tabah

"Ne... ta... tapi Hyunno..." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas agak tidak yakin akan keputusan yang harus diambilnya

"Ada aku dan suster... biarlah kami yang menjaganya. Kamu pulang ke Daegu saja, ya?"

"Yakin... tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi untuk memastikan karna ia tau; kalau ia pulang ke kampung halamannya duluan, Ryeowook akan semakin repot karna ia lah yang jadi bertanggung jawab menemani Hyunno pagi dan malam selama dua harian.

"Iya... gwenchanende. Besok pagi berangkatlah ke Daegu. Jumat malam aku dan Hyunno menyusul kesana"

Kyuhyun menatap mata Ryeoowok dengan penuh rasa syukur dan bahagia mempunyai suami sebaik dia.

"Gomawo Wook... neomu neomu kamsaheyo..." Kyuhyun hanya bisa memeluk pria ini erat sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihnya

"Gwenchana... aku mengerti perasaanmu..." Ryeowook membelai pelan surai cokelat Kyu yang bersandar dipundaknya.

"Hyun kemungkinan akan rewel dan membebankan mu hyung.. yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa... kita bisa tidur berdua selama kamu disana. Hyunno pasti senang bisa bermain denganku sepuasnya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sekaligus terharu karna bahkan disaat seperti ini pun Ryeowook terus menghiburnya agar bisa merasa lebih baik dan tidak semakin terbebani.

"Kamu tenang saja, serahkan Hyun padaku dan Soojung selama 2 hari ne, setelah itu kami akan menyusul. Temui dan temanilah ummamu. Semoga omonim bisa cepat membaik" ujar Ryeowook dengan tegas namun juga lembut kembali memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun dan memberi instruksi kepada istri tercintanya ini

"Eung. Gomawo hyung. Kau yang terbaik..." Kyu hanya bisa berangsur kembali ke pelukan Ryeowook lagi setiap melihat senyum hangat dari Ryeowook itu.

Beruntung ia punya suami yang sangat pengertian.. walaupun tidak mudah... tidak sekalipun Kyuhyun menyesal memilih Ryeowook sebagai pasangan hidupnya

OooO

"Jadi Ryeowook besok akan datang, Kyu?"

"Ne Umma. Besok malam Ryeowook hyung baru menyusul bersama Hyunno."

"Ahh... baguslah. Umma sudah tidak sadar ingin bertemu dengan Hyun dan Ryeowook juga"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat melihat umma nya merasa senang

"Bagaimana keluarga kalian? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja Kyu?"

"Baik umma. Aku sedang mencari TK untuk Hyun akhir-akhir ini.."

"Ahh.. iya. Hyun sebentar lagi bisa sekolah ya"

"Heeh.. aku dan Ryeowook hyung sedang menimbang-nimbang beberapa pilihan yang tersedia"

"Ohhh baguslah..."

Kyuhyun maupun ibunya sama sama terdiam sejenak setelah Cho umma memastikan kalau putra semata wayangnya ini baik-baik saja.

"Umma senang melihatmu gemukan seperti sekarang Kyu." Tambah Cho Umma sambil memperhatikan kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih berisi dibanding sebelumnya.

"Haha... berat badanku memang belum turun lagi sejak melahirkan Hyunno, umma..."

"Tidak apa-apa... kalau kamu seperti ini artinya kamu tidak _stress_ ; Umma senang melihatnya. Dulu setelah menikah berat badanmu terus turun di sana, sampai-sampai ibu merasa khawatir melihatnya. Sekarang aktivitasmu pun lebih banyak, umma senang melihatmu sehat agar bisa merawat putramu dengan baik juga, ne?"

"Ne umma"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat mendengar umma nya merasa sedih saat menyadari berat badan Kyu yang terus menurun sebelum ia mengandung putra sulungnya dengan Ryeowook dulu. Walaupun ia tidak pernah bercerita, tapi sebagai ibu tentu saja umma nya Kyuhyun mempunyai naluri dan ikut merasa khawatir, sekalipun tidak pernah Kyu membagi bebannya kepada orang lain pada saat itu. Maka itu sebagai anak pun Kyuhyun merasa terkesima sekaligus tersentuh setelah mendengar dan mengetahui-nya.

Ya, saat-saat itu memang tidaklah mudah... tapi yang terpenting adalah, itu semua sudah terlewatkan sekarang

ooo

"Hey"

"Oh hyung"

"Sedang memikirkan apaaa?"

"Ani bukan apa-apa" Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum seperti biasa didepan sang suami.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak kesini" ujar Ryeowook sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, mengamati pemandangan indah pegunungan dihadapan mereka.

"Eum…Sejak Hyunno lahir" sahut Kyuhyun sebagai balasan.

"Heeh. Kita harus sering-sering membawa Hyunno kesini. Udaranya segar sekali"

"Eung benar" Kyu menangguk sangat setuju dengan ide yang baru saja dilontarkan Wook barusan

"Kamu tidak apa-apa menemaniku disini? Tidak bosan?" Tanya Kyu lagi sambil ia berbalik badan dengan perlahan untuk menghadap Ryeowook langsung sekarang

"Tentu saja tidak. Kamu ini bicara apa sih…. Dulu tiap bulan aku kesini sebelum ada Hyunno…" Ryeowook membelai puncak kepala Kyuhyun dan membalasi dengan santai dan penuh tawa karna memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Meliha itu Kyuhyun pun jadi ikut tertawa kecil juga setelah mendengar jawaban Ryeowook barusan. Ya, Kyu tau benar arti ucapan Ryeowook hyung.. Dulu, saat mereka menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, Ryeowook lah yang bulak-balik ke Daegu minimal sebulan sekali untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Kota kecil ini bukanlah sesuatu yang awam bagi Ryeowook. Baru setelah mereka menikah dan Kyu diboyong tinggal di Seoul untuk bergabung dengan keluarga besar Ryeowook lah mereka jadi jarang kembali kesini lagi.

"Hah... cepat sekali ya. Tidak terasa sudah cukup lama waktu berlalu"

"Eung. Cepat ya hyung" Kyuhyun ikut menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Ryeowook sambil sesekali mendongak sekilas untuk bertemu tatap dengan Wook hyung-nya.

"Eum. Tidak terasa kalau semuanya dijalani bersamamu" jawab Ryeowook sambil mereka masih berpelukan.

"Euyyy gombal" sindir Kyuhyun malu dan hanya bisa menunduk saat Hyung mengecupi puncak kepalanya beberapa detik berselang.

Ya, waktu memang tidak terasa cepat berlalu sejak Kyuhyun memiliki Hyunno. Lebih tepatnya 3 setengah tahun lalu Kyuhyun melahirkan cucu kedua keluarga Kim itu dengan selamat sentosa ke dunia. Sejak itu, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook fokus merawat bayi pertama mereka di Seoul. Keduanya jadi tidak pernah berpergian, hanya saat Chuseok saja mereka kembali ke kampung halaman Kyuhyun; Itupun hanya untuk kunjungan singkat maksimal satu hari, tidak terlalu lama.

Sudah hampir 5 tahun Kyuhyun tinggal di Seoul sekarang. Dulu, 25 tahun sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah membayangkan akan tinggal di ibukota negara seperti itu, karna ia hanyalah seorang pria sederhana yang tinggal di desa kecil seperti ini. Hal sedikit banyak berubah sejak ia menerima beasiswa pemerintah untuk melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri, lalu Kyu dipertemukan dengan seseorang disana. Seseorang yang sekarang menjadi ayah dari putranya.

Melihat keadaan kampung halaman nya yang masih asri seperti dulu membuat Kyuhyun merenung kecil. Sudah 5 tahun ia hengkang dari kota ini. Lingkungan tempatnya tumbuh, daerah sekitar yang paling bisa membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman.

Kyuhyun fikir dulu akan selamanya ia tinggal disini, sampai tua mungkin. Tidak pernah tersbesit didalam pikiran Kyuhyun kalau takdir membawanya ke kondisi yang seperti sekarang. Sekarang ia sudah menjadi warga perumahan paling sibuk di Seoul, terbiasa dengan pergerakan kota yang sangat cepat dan ramai tersebut. Sesuatu yang sangat ditakutkannya dulu, untuk bisa menyetir ditengah kemacetan kota demi bertemu Ryeowook dikantornya sekarang sudah menjadi hal yang cukup biasa.

Sekarang rutinitas Kyuhyun selayaknya ibu rumah tangga lainnya. Membenahi rumah, memasak, menemani Hyunno bermain, dan bertemu atau reuni-reuni kecil dengan teman-temannya sesekali.

Berpindah dari kehidupan yang cenderung sunyi ke ibukota yang gemerlap memang tidaklah mudah. Sekarang Kyuhyun bisa membawa dirinya dengan tenang dan mengenal seluk beluk kota dengan baik. Ia sudah tau, pasar tradisional mana yang paling murah dan segar, restaurant mana yang paling enak, tempat belanja mana yang paling lengkap, dan lain-lainnya.

Hidupnya yang dulu sederhana sekarang berubah sejak ia mengikuti Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yang sekarang sangatlah anggun tapi juga keibuan. Ia terlihat sangat mandiri, penyayang, dan juga ramah. Pas sekali dengan keluarga kecilnya yang sempurna. Ada Ryeowook dan putra mereka yang menggemaskan, Kim Hyunno.

Mungkin kalian yang melihat Kyuhyun sekarang sangat kagum dan iri dengan kehidupan pria berpipi chubby ini; karna hidup Kyuhyun terkesan sangatlah lengkap dan sempurna. Ya, Kyuhyun beruntung memang, bisa bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya dan membangun masa depan mereka bersama. Tapi, bukan berarti kalau semua itu digapainya dengan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan saja.

Tidak semua tahap Kyuhyun lewati dengan mudah saat ia hendak membuka lembaran baru bersama Ryeowook. Setelah beradaptasi dan belajar kuat untuk melewati semua masa-masa sulit itu, barulah sekarang Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum bahagia setiap saat. Apalagi sejak kehadiran malaikat kecilnya, Hyunno yang berarti segalanya bagi Kyuhyun; darah dagingnya sendiri yang mengubah hidup nya 180 derajat kearah yang lebih baik. Hidup Cho Kyuhyun sangatlah lebih bahagia sekarang; walaupun itu semua tidaklah ia raih dengan mudah.


	2. BEYOND THE TIME

**BEYOND THE TIME**

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Author's note:

Daripada semua kata-kata ini mubazir numpuk di notes handphone author, mening di edit dikit terus di upload kali ya~ siapa tau aja bisa menghibur sedikit para reader sekalian, hehe.

FF ini oneshot nya WookKyu lagi, campur-campur ide yang author tulis kemarin-kemarin udah lama banget kapan tau.

Jadii maafkan kalau sifat karakternya gak konsisten, banyak typo dll ya.

Kalau kalian baca dan cukup berkesan, jangan lupa tinggalkan review. Let me know what you think about the story, dan supaya author semangat lanjutin cerita yang lain juga, hehe XD Gomawo. *bow

OooO

 **Tiga bulan sebelum pernikahan –Musim panas, Pulau Jeju**

"Katanya tidak bisa berenang... tapi suka kepantai" sindir Ryeowook iseng saat melihat mata Kyuhyun yang berbinar-binar saat melihat laut lepas dihadapan mereka.

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak suka pantai? Tidak pernah kan? Berenang sama pantai kan beda. Aku suka disini.. udaranya segar... hemmm..." balas Kyuhyun santai sambil mereka berjalan berdampingan dipinggir pantai yang tidak terlalu ramai pagi itu.

Ryeowook yang tidak lagi berminat menjawabi, hanya tertawa kecil karna ia sudah tau kalau seberapa sering pun Kyuhyun menyangkal, tapi sudah ketahuan sekali kalau anak ini tidak sering ke pantai sebelumnya.

Menanggapi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang senang, tidak lama setelahnya tiba-tiba Ryeowook kedapatan ide dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk melangkah masuk kedalam air laut, walaupun Kyu merasa tidak yakin dan tadinya menolak untuk ikut.

"Ayo ketengah kalau begitu"

"Eh? Jangan jauh-jauh Wook!" Gumam Kyuhyun mencoba menahan langkah Ryeowook dengan berpegangan erat dilengannya.

"Tidak jauh. Untuk apa ke pantai kalau hanya dilihat saja" Ryeowook mulai melepas sendalnya dan menarik Kyu untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Jarak diantara mereka terus mendekat; Kyuhyun dengan sangat hati-hati melangkah sambil terus menggenggam lengan Ryeowook dengan erat. Sangat erat hingga bertumpu disana untuk mengstabilkan langkahnya.

Seperti dugaan Ryeowook,mata bulat Kyuhyun terbuka lebar saat melihat buih buih putih air laut yang datang dan surut kearah mata kaki mereka secara langsung. Menginjak pasir yang teksturnya sangat lembut, sangat berbeda dibanding tanah biasa dan lainnya membuat Kyu merasa kagum dan semangat disaat yang bersamaan. Terbaca sekali dia belum melihat ini semuanya.

Rasa ingin tau Kyuhyun baru saja terpecahkan, pria ini saja yang tidak mengutarakannya. Kyu bahkan terlampau senang sampai ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ryeowook disampingnya.

"Apa kamu takut air laut?"

Sing… tidak ada jawaban selain suara ombak diantara mereka karna Kyuhyun masih sibuk memandangi pasir yang basah dibawah sana

"Hey... Kyuhyun... kamu tidak ada fobia dengan air laut kan?"

Ryeowook bahkan menggerak gerakkan tangannya didepan mata Kyuhyun sekarang, agar ia bisa mendapat jawaban secepatnya.

"Ani..." Kyu yang masih konsenterasi dengan pasir hanya menggumam dan menggeleng singkat; tidak tau apa yang Ryeowook akan lakukan selanjutnya.

"Geurae... kalau begitu ikut aku sini kalau begitu"

Sambil mencengkram dan menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat, Ryeowook berlari kecil semakin mendekat ke arah laut; sedikit menarik paksa sang tunangan yang sama sekali belum siap.

Kyuhyun bahkan sempat lunglai sejenak saat ia pertama menginjak bagian pasir yang lebih lembek dan semakin dalam; terlebih lagi saat merasakan sensasi dingin menyerbu pergelangan kakinya dan terus naik. Untung saja Ryeowook terus memeluk dan menggiring tubuh Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan tulus, tidak melepaskannya barang sedikit pun.

Byuuurrrr.

"Yaaaa yaaaa RYEOWOOOOKKK!"

Kyuhyun langsung berteriak histeris dan menghambur kepelukan Wook saat ombak yang cukup besar datang dan menyapu kaki mereka hingga sebatas lutut. Walaupun merasa takut dan takjub pada saat yang bersamaan, setidaknya Kyuhyun masih bisa bernafas normal karna tenang saja, Ryeowook masih memegangi tangannya dengan erat; malah tubuh mereka sudah kembali bertemu sekarang.

Sejak kaki Kyuhyun menapak di pasir yang lebih berair pertama kali, secara tanpa sadar ia sudah menempel pada Ryeowook terus. Dagu Kyu diletakkan di pundaknya; Kyuhyun bahkan menutup mata saat merasakan semburan ombak yang kuat datang sambil menghirup angin laut yang terasa berbeda dibanding sebelumnya. Suatu pengalaman yang mengasikkan, dan juga menggembirakan karna selalu ada Ryeowook disampingnya.

"Huaaaaaaa" teriak Kyuhyun terus sampai ombak kecil terakhir akhirnya benar-benar surut kembali dan berubah tenang lagi.

"Hahahahhaha.." Ryeowook sendiri pun hanya tertawa sambil membelai punggung Kyuhyun sekilas untuk meyakinkan Kyu kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Tentu saja ia tidak akan membawa mereka ke kedalaman yang melewati batas; Wook hanya ingin Kyuhyun mencoba sesuatu yang baru saja. Mencoba apa yang ia belum pernah rasakan sebelumnya.

Saat ombak sudah bergerak menjauh, mereka berdua refleks langsung berlari kecil kembali ke sisi pinggir pantai. Dengan telapak kaki yang berisikan pasir, tanpa sadar Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sudah menghasilkan foto candid yang cukup indah dari momen mereka berdua barusan.

Sang forografer dengan lihai membidik senyum Kyuhyun, interaksi mata mereka, saat Kyuhyun bertumpu pada Ryeowook, saat mereka tertawa lepas dan lainnya.

Foto foto cantik yang siap untuk diabadikan. Menjadi bagian atau simbol dimulainya lembaran baru kehidupan mereka.

OoooO

 **Tiga bulan kemudian, tepat di hari pernikahan**

"Ahhhh capeknyaaa"

Selesai ganti baju, Ryeowook langsung melempar tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan menutup mata sejenak diatas ranjang empuk hotel yang mereka tempati malam itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Setelah melewati prosesi pernikahan yang sangat melelahkan dari pagi hingga malam, akhirnya kedua mempelai dan seluruh keluarga besar mereka bisa beristirahat juga saat tengah malam tiba.

Selain Ryeowook, satu orang lagi yang berada di kamar tersebut adalah Kyuhyun, yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi satu, dua menit setelahnya tapi… pria berusia 24 tahun itu hanya berdiri diam sejenak saat menemukan Ryeowook sudah tumbang di kamar hotel mereka seperti ini.

 _Malam-malam, hanya berdua saja pula. Dan ranjangnya... cuma satu umma...! Hiks.._ Jantung Kyuhyun sontak langsung berdegup dengan kencang tanpa harus diminta lagi saat menyadari keadaan mereka sekarang.

 _Ya iyalah cuma satu! Ini kan malam pertama kalian Kyunnie babo..._ pikir Kyu dalam hati mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya sendiri, namun terus saja gagal lagi.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang terbengong sendirian, Ryeowook akhirnya angkat bicara dan mulai "mengundang" istrinya untuk mendekat.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak mau istirahat disini? Kamu tidak pegal berdiri terus disana?"

Setelah disebutkan namanya, barulah Kyuhyun menaruh handuk kecilnya di sofa lalu melangkah mendekat ke tempat tidur mereka seperti yang di-instruksikan Ryeowook barusan.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah memakai baju tidur baru yang sudah disiapkan ummanya. Sedangkan Wook hanya memakai kaus dan celana tidur biasa.

"Waeyo? Kenapa ekspresimu _nervous_ begitu?"

Melihat ekspresi mantan pacarnya satu ini yang begitu kaku, Ryeowook mulai angkat bicara lagi untuk menggoda Kyuhyun agar ia bisa lebih santai sedikit.

"Ahhhh… kamu takut kumakan hari ini ya? Tenanglah Kyu, aku sedang lelah.. kakiku sudah hampir patah rasanya, lain kali saja kita melakukannya!"

Berniat mencairkan suasana diantara mereka yang begitu sepi, romantis dan sunyi senyap seperti ini, Ryeowook mengeluarkan candaan khasnya sambil berguling-guling melemaskan tubuh diranjang.

Tapi, bukannya makin rileks, setelah mendengar ucapan Ryeowook yang seperti barusan malah sukses membuat Kyuhyun semakin malu saja, bahkan kedua pipi nya sontak memerah sempurna sekarang.

"A.. apaan? Enggak kok! Siapa juga yang takut.. Ishh..."keluh Kyuhyun langsung sambil mengambil duduk dan memasukkan dirinya kedalam selimut, berakting sebaik mungkin seakan ia tidak peduli.

 _Uhh.. Untung ranjangnya lebar umma…_ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil mencoba bersikap cool agar ia bisa selamat malam ini.

Tapi..

 **Grep**

Baru beberapa detik terlewat sejak Kyuhyun duduk manis diranjang, pria bermata bulat ini tiba-tiba kembali dikagetkan lagi dengan aksi Ryeowook yang langsung mendekat kearahnya tanpa diminta dan tanpa diduga.

Wajah keduanya sukses bertemu hampir menempel hidung bertemu hidung; dengan posisi berhadap-hadapan seperti Ryeowook sedang mengekang Kyuhyun, dan saking kagetnya, Kyunnie polos satu ini malah semakin bersender kebelakang saja yang tentu sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Apa? Jadi kamu mau melakukannya sekarang nih? Kalau kamu mau sekarang aku masih kuat kok. Sekarang juga jadi maunya, hem? iya?"

Ryeowook tidak sedetikpun berhenti menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. Wook juga berbicara dari jarak kurang dari sepuluh senti diantara mereka, mencoba menggoda dengan mengendus-ngendus curuk leher dan pipi gembul Kyuhyun dengan sangaat pelan, membuat yang lebih muda tidak bisa menghindar.

Nafas Ryeowook bisa terasa sangat jelas di wajah Kyuhyun sekarang. Hidungnya pun masih bisa mencium harum tissue basah yang Ryeowook baru saja pakai barusan. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, ucapannya mesumnya Ryeowook yang tidak dibuat-buat semakin sukses membuat Kyu merinding juga. Kyuhyun langsung semakin menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berteriak histeris untuk menghindar, takut Ryeowook bersikap yang tidak-tidak.

"ANIYO.. UMMA...!" Teriak Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga.

Omo, Ia belum siap sekarang... Kyuhyun tidak mau dipaksa…

Sebaliknya, Ryeowook yang hanya menonton reaksi Kyu yang sangat lucu barusan pun langsung terkekeh kecil dan jadi semakin semangat menggoda Kyuhyun terus, tidak mau lepas seakan mau menciumi sekujur wajah mulus nya itu.

"Aniyo... umma.. tidak mau! Ryeowook mesumm. Jauh-jauhh!"

"Kekeke.. katanya tidak takut hem"

Wook terus saja iseng menciumi dan menyelami ceruk leher Kyuhyun seakan mereka akan melakukan hal intim, padahal dalam kenyataannya..

Ryeowook memang belum ada niat sama sekali untuk melakukannya sekarang; ia hanya suka saja menggoda istrinya yang satu ini apalagi melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat polos seperti sekarang.

Mata Kyuhyun terus tertutup rapat dengan kedua tangan menggenggam selimut menutupi dadanya. Haha.. lucu memang menggoda orang yang belum berpenglaman diranjang..

"Tidak mau... ahh umma... hentikan.. Wook... shireoo..."

Keluh Kyuhyun terus sambil menggerak-gerakkan wajahnya kesana kemari menolak kecupan Ryeowook, takut mereka akan berlanjut ke yang 'iya-iya' karna sejujurnya, ia belum siap ya Tuhan. Mental nya belum siap, Kyuhyun tidak sangka Ryeowook akan langsung seagresif ini padanya (loh kok bangga?)

"Wook... jangan... .." keluh Kyuhyun dengan nada pasrah yang malah menjadi bukan seperti penolakan jadinya, malah menjadi sesuatu yang terdengar imut dan mengundang, haha.

Kyuhyun sudah sangat menyerah dibawah Ryeowook sekarang, karna dia pun tidak bisa membalikkan keadaan ataupun kabur dari kungkungan sang suami. Sekujur tubuh Kyu sudah panas dingin merasakan keintiman mereka yang sedekat ini.

"Nggg... haung.. Wook... mmmm... aniyo..."

"Hahahahah... dasar anak kecil"

Setelah satu menit Kyuhyun meraung raung tidak jelas, akhirnya Ryeowook menyerah dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari wajah Kyuhyun. Wook membelai surai lembut Kyuhyun beberapa kali, lalu membelai wajahnya sekilas juga

"Sudah ah, sudah kubilang aku belum berminat memakanmu malam ini. Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali saja ya Kyuhyun-ah. Kekeke"

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum iblis saat bertemu tatap dengan wajah Kyuhyun lagi yang sudah memerah sempurna seperti kepiting sekarang; baru sadar kalau sejak tadi suami barunya ini hanya mempermainkannya.

"Ryeowook mesuummm! Ummaaaa.. Ryeowook menyeramkan... hiks" Kyuhyun langsung mendorong Ryeowook jauh-jauh lalu membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dalam selimut dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki saking malu dan takutnya pada Ryeowook malam ini. Kyu baru sadar kalau sejak tadi dia dibohongi?! huh dasar Kim Ryeowook jahat!

Sedangkan, melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang lawak seperti itu, Ryeowook malah jadi semakin senang saja melihatnya. Ckckck... Belum juga mereka berciuman lagi.. Untung saja aku sudah lelah hari ini Kyu.. kalau tidak sih... hah.. habis keperjakaanmu malam ini ditangan Ryeowook. Haha.

OoooO

 **2 bulan setelah pernikahan**

KaTalk Ryeowook – Kyuhyun:

K: Ryeowook. Belum pulang?!

R: Aku masih ada pekerjaan Kyu. Tidurlah duluan

K: :[ :[ :[ ㅜㅜ ㅜㅜ

Pukul sepuluh malamnya, Ryeowook baru kembali pulang saat rumah dua lantai tersebut sudah sunyi senyap. Hampir semua lampu sudah dimatikan seperti biasa; tapi mata Ryeowook menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa diruang tengah sebelum ia langsung beranjak ke kamar.

Di sofa ruang tegah, ditengah kegelapan ada satu orang yang sedang tiduran disana -seorang pria berwajah familiar dengan baju tidur berbalut selimut yang meringkuk di sofa bed sendirian. Yap, Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun atau Kim Kyuhyun lah orang tersebut.

Kyu tidur dengan damainya tanpa menyadari kehadiran sang suami sedikitpun, terlihat sangat pulas walaupun Ryeowook bisa tebak pasti lehernya terasa pegal karna tidur dengan posisi yang kurang nyaman seperti itu.

Sudah lelah berkerja seharian, Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil dan menghembuskan nafas keluar sejenak saat melihat Kyuhyun yang menunggunya diluar kamar seperti ini.

 _Hah… Kenapa dia tidak langsung tidur saja sih?_ Keluh Ryeowook dalam hati sambil menarik lengan kemeja panjangnya agar keatas bisa lebih mudah bergerak.

Dalam keheningan dan dengan penuh hati-hati, Ryeowook berpindah kesamping lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang lutut dan belakang leher Kyuhyun, lalu membopongnya kembali ke kamar tidur mereka.

Wook melakukan gerakan tersebut dengan sangaaaat pelan agar tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun. Saking pelannya sampai Ryeowook sempat menahan nafas sebelum mulai melangkah naik dari sana.

 _Astaga, beratnya dia..._ batin Ryeowook saat mereka tiba diujung tangga paling atas, berlanjut dengan Wookie yang mengambil langkah lebar masuk kekamar, barulah menghempaskan Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat tidur mereka, dan terakhir menyingkap selimut untuk membungkus Kyunnie dalam-dalam.

Waww pulas sekali dia.. Kyuhyun tidak bergerak atau mengigau sedikitpun saat Ryeowook membopongnya ala bridal style seperti barusan. Makanya, karna Kyuhyun yang tidak bersandar dipundaknya juga lah semua beban jadi tertumpu pada tangan Ryeowook dan membuatnya pegal.

Hah... setelah menghembuskan nafas keluar lagi Ryeowook langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri dengan air hangat agar bisa beristirahat juga. Sudah waktunya ia tidur, karna malam sudah larut.

OoooO

Keesokan harinya –KaTalk

K: Kamu lembur lagi?

R: Iya

K: Lagi?

R: Heeh Kyu

K: Lagi?

R: Iya. Jangan menungguku kali ini. Tidurlah duluan Kyu.

K: Jam berapa pulangnya?

R: Sekitar jam 10. Ada banyak file yang harus kubereskan Kyuhyun. Masuklah kekamar dan tidurlah.

K: :[ :[ :[ ㅜㅜ ㅜㅜ Ryeowook jahat!

Ryeowook memutuskan tidak membalas lagi dan benar-benar berharap kali ini Kyuhyun mengikuti perintahnya untuk tidak menunggu disofa lagi.

 _Hahh.. Kenapa dia harus bersikap seperti itu sih? Takut aku tidak pulang apa? Jam 11 saja kalau dia mengigau aku pun pasti sudah ada disampingnya. Dan percuma juga Kyuhyun menungguinya dibawah, toh ujungnya dia akan ketiduran juga…_ Pikir Ryeowook sambil lanjut berkerja, mencoba berfikir rasional untuk menutupi isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Ya. Sisi lain pikiran Ryeowook yang sebenarnya tentu tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun tiduran disofa; Hanya saja entah sadar atau tidak Ryeowook sendiri masih tidak mau mengakuinya.

Malam, ini persis seperti kemarin. Ryeowook tiba dirumah pukul 10 kurang, ia mengecek ruang tengah dan menemukan pemandangan yang sama. Dan lagi ia harus membopong Kyuhyun kembali ke atas untuk kembali kekamar. Dan persis seperti kemarin, kali ini Kyuhyun pun tidak sama sekali mengigau atau apapun, seperti benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran dan baru menyadari nya saat pagi tiba.

000

Sejak pernikahan mereka, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook masih tinggal bersama di rumah orang tua Wook untuk sementara waktu. Mulai beradaptasi dengan orang tua baru yang ia miliki, beruntung Kyuhyun mempunyai ibu mertua yang sangat penyayang hingga Kyu bisa merasa senyaman tinggal di rumah orang tua kandungnya sendiri sekalipun ia sudah menikah dengan Ryeowook sekarang.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Ryeowook yang cuek, mertua Kyuhyun yaitu Heechul umma sangatlah perhatian terhadap menantunya. Ia juga tidak segan-segan untuk menegur Ryeowook kalau ada apa-apa yang terjadi dengan menantu kesayangannya ini.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk"

"Aduh Kyuhyun, kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Heechul umma setelah menyadari kalau sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun terlihat batuk-batuk didapur atau dipagi hari saat mereka mempersiapkan makan pagi bersama.

"Ah ne, gwenchanayo umma."

Kyuhyun dengan sopan langsung mengambil tissue dan minum air. Sebagai menantu, Kyu tentu saja tidak ingin menyusahkan atau membuat ibu mertuanya merasa khawatir. Sebagai pengantin baru Kyuhyun masih berusaha atau masih di training untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik bagi sang suami.

"Ya ampun.. Kamu sampai batuk begitu. Jangan sampai demam ya Kyuhyun...Apa ini karna 2 malam kamu tidur disofa ya"

Hemm… Ryeowook yang duduk tidak jauh darisana, yang tadinya sedang sibuk menyantap makan paginya refleks langsung menengok sebentar saat mendengar ibunya berkata seperti itu.

 _Kyuhyun batuk kenapa aku yang disalahkan?_

"Uhuk.. aniyo umma.. hanya batuk biasa kok.. semoga tidak parah"

Kyu tersenyum manis sebagai balasan agar Heechul umma yang sangat baik ini tidak khawatir lagi.

"Iya Kyuhyun. Kalau kamu butuh obat bilang saja pada umma ya.."

Melihat sang menantu yang sangat rajin dan terpuji seperti ini, perhatian Heechul pun jadi teralihkan memberi nasihat pada Ryeowook langsung agar putra semata wayangnya ini tidak membuat Kyuhyun sakit lagi di kesempatan selanjutnya.

"Haduh.. adeul.. makanya kamu jangan lembur terus dong. Kasihan istrimu tuh menungguimu pulang sampai gejala demam begitu"

 _Nah.. nah.. benar saja kan aku lagi yang dibawa bawa._ Ryeowook langsung tercengo saat tiba-tiba ia yang disalahkan karna Kyu batuk sedikit saja. Posisi Ryeowook memang benar-benar sudah bergeser seperti jadi anak tiri sepertinya sejak kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Tapi, tidak ingin mencari masalah dan sudah malas untuk menjawabkan, Ryeowook pun akhirnya memilih untuk mengangguk mengerti saja dan tidak mau banyak membalasi seperti biasa.

"Iya umma…" jawab Wook singkat.

Ryeowook memang senang karna Kyuhyun dan ibunya bisa akur dan akrab dengan cepat. Tapi, sejak kehadiran sang istri kadang Heechul umma pun jadi keterlaluan juga, jadi me-nomorsatukan Kyuhyun dulu seakan ialah yang putra kandungnya, haha.

oooo

 **KaTalk** _ **Call**_ **Ryeowook Kyuhyun Keesokan Harinya lagi**

K: Kamu mala mini lembur lagi?

R: Iya...

K: Kenapa pekerjaan mu tidak selesai selesai sih? Memang tidak cukup seharian berjerja?!

R: Aku harus membuat presentasi untuk besok Kyu. Ini harus selesai

K: Kalau begitu selesaikan dirumah saja bisa kan? *dengan nada marah

R: Hah.. aku tidak suka membawa pekerjaan kerumah Kyuhyun.. kamu tau itu kan…

K: Ya tapi kan kita sekarang sudah menikah! Ya sudah malam ini aku tidur disofa lagi saja! Biar terkena flu sekalian!

Tut tut tut..

Sambungan telepon yang tiba-tiba dimatikan secara sepihak tersebut langsung membuat Ryeowook hanya bisa terbengong sendiri saat melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang kekanak-kanakan.

Astaga... Ryeowook tidak tau lagi harus mengeluh atau bersyukur mempunyai istri seperti ini..

Saat sore tiba setelah mendapatkan ancaman Kyuhyun seperti barusan, akhirnya setelah sedikit pertimbangan Ryeowook pun memutuskan untuk mengalah dan membawa pulang laptop kerjanya kerumah kali ini. Pukul setengah 8, Ryeowook tiba dirumah dan dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain handphone sambil berbalutkan selimut duduk di sofa ruang tengah persis seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Hah.. jadi ini yang selama ini dia lakukan sebelum terlelap…

"Omo! Kamu pulang pagian?!" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget saat melihat kedatangan Ryeowook yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Tentu saja..."

 _Itu kan maumu.._ sambung Ryeowook sendirian dalam hati, tapi ia sedang tidak mau banyak bicara saja hari ini. Wook sudah sangat lelah berkerja dan Kyuhyun pun seperti bisa membaca hal tersebut dari ekspresi wajah sang suami.

"Sudah makan?"

"Sudah..." balas Ryeowook singkat sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yasudah, mandi. Setelah itu aku buatkan teh."

Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan dengan masih menggulung tubuhnya didalam selimut, naik bersama Ryeowook kelantai dua untuk kembali ke kamar tidur mereka sendiri.

Jujur melihat Ryeowook pulang sebelum ia terlelap malam ini tentu saja membuat Kyu merasa senang dan lega disaat yang bersamaan. Alasan selama ini Kyuhyun menunggui Ryeowook pulang, adalah karna Kyuhyun mau ia bisa melihat wajah sang suami setiap malam sebelum hari esok dimulai lagi.

Kyuhyun tau Ryeowook banyak pekerjaan. Suaminya berkerja keras untuk menghidupi keluarga mereka dan Wook hyung adalah pria yang sangat bertanggung jawab.

Tapi, walaupun terdengar sedikit egois, Kyu juga ingin Ryeowook bisa menyeimbangkan kehidupan pribadinya dengan pekerjaan –yang salah satunya dengan tidak pulang malam terus-terusan. Kyu hanya ingin pernikahan mereka berjalan normal dan tidak terus mengejar materi saja. Makanya itulah ia terus ngotot agar Ryeowook bisa pulang sebelum lewat jam sembilan agar setidaknya ia bisa lemburan dirumah.

Sembari melangkah naik, tanpa satu orang pun ketahui Kyuhyun menggulum sebuah senyum manis malam itu.

Disisi lain, sambil berjalan dibelakang Kyuhyun, Ryeowook pun tidak jauh berbeda. Pria bersurai hitam ini tertawa kecil sambil berjalan saat mengamati langkah Kyuhyun yang sudah seperti anak kecil; berbalutkan selimut seperti anak sepuluh tahun yang baru selesai ngambek-an, haha.

 _Hahah.. setidaknya hari ini aku tidak perlu membopong nya lag Kyuhyun-iei.._ pikir Ryeowook dalam hati.

000

Setelah mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya, Ryeowook langsung lanjut berkerja dengan mulai membuka laptop diranjang.

Kyuhyun pun pas sekali juga baru kembali dari dapur, membawa kan satu pot teh hangat untuk suami barunya ini (baru nikah maksudnya)

"Gomawo Kyu" ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang mau bersusah-susah tengah malam seperti ini.

"Eum"

Setelah meletakkan teh tersebut dimeja, tak lama kemudian, Kyu langsung ikut naik ke tempat tidur dan menggulung tubuhnya dalam selimut lagi, setengah tiduran disamping Ryeowook.

"Kenapa harus kamu yang mengerjakan presentasinya sih? Memang bahannya belum siap?" Tanya Kyuhyun iseng melihat sang suami sudah terlihat lelah tapi masih saja harus lanjut berkerja.

"Bahannya sudah ada.. Tinggal dibuat didalam PPT saja Kyu.." jawab Ryeowook yang sudah mulai menguap sambil memasang kacamatanya dan mulai berkerja.

"Kenapa tidak asistenmu saja yang melakukannya?"

Posisi Ryeowook sudah menjadi executive manajer ditempatnya berkerja, jadi dia punya asisten yang biasa membantu pekerjaan admin-nya.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.." jawab Ryeowook singkat sambil menata rapi beberapa dokumen yang terdiri dari tumpukan kertas dan membuka berbagai folder data di komputernya

"Lagi pula dia sudah mempunyai pekerjaannya sendiri juga.."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendengarkan, lalu dengan iseng tubuhnya terus mendekat ke paha Ryeowook untuk mengintip isi laptop suaminya.

Hah... tabel dan angka semua... mana ada yang ia megerti!

"Katanya harus buat presentasi? Kok ini masih mengerjaka data lagii?" Tanya Kyu lagi penasaran karna omongan Ryeowook ternyata tidak sesuai yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Nanti, Kyuhyun.. setelah yang ini selesai. Presentasi itu terakhir, karna lebih mudah, aku tinggal copy paste saja.."

"Hehh? Kalau cuma copy paste sih aku juga bisa.. Kalau begitu aku saja yang mengerjakannya!" Tiba-tiba entah kedapatan ide darimana, Kyuhyun menjawabi secara spontan sekaligus secara serius juga.

"Heh? Serius?"

"Iya…. cuma buat presentasikan?!"

"Kamu memangnya bisa?" Ryeowook bahkan sampai berhenti berkerja sejenak untuk memastikan dan bertanya balik kepada Kyuhyun sekarang.

Tapi, alih laih mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya, yang Ryeowook dapatkan lima detik kemudian malah tamparan di lengan setelah ia bertanya (tidak sopan) seperti itu.

"Ya! Jangan meremehkan aku tau! Tentu saja aku bisa! Memangnya aku tidak pernah sekolah apa!" Balas Kyuhyun dengan judesnya

"Awwww aku kan cuma bertanya!"

"Sudah sini berikan saja bahannya. Aku akan coba buat. Siapa tau saja cocok dengan seleramu."

Kyuhyun dengan sigap meraih laptop portablenya dengan cepat dan ikut membopongnya ke tempat tidur juga.

Walaupun agak ragu diawal, akhirnya Ryeowook menyerahkan folder materi kepada Kyuhyun, sedikit menjelaskan singkat lalu mereka mulai berkerja sibuk dengan laptop masing-masing.

Malam ini, Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada kerjaan dan belum mengantuk, jadi sepertinya tidak ada salahnya kan untuk dia mencoba membantu pekerjaan sang suami kan?

30 menit kemudian, barulah Kyuhyun menoel noel Ryeowook untuk memberitahu kalau hasil karyanya sudah hampir selesai.

"Mana coba kulihat…."

Ryeowook mulai mengecek isi laptop Kyuhyun dan mengamatinya dengan seksama slide demi slide.

"Wah... boleh juga pekerjaanmu.." gumam Ryeowook sambil terus konsentrasi mengecek satu persatu dengan sabar hingga akhir.

"Ini.. ubah kesini.. kalimat yang ini hapus... tambahkan kesini...

"Yang ini oke... oke... oke next.. oke.. yang ini hapus..."

Ryeowook tanpa sadar semakin mendekat mengjulurkan badannya kesamping Kyuhyun saja, setengah menunduk untuk sejajar disamping nya, membuat posisi wajah mereka menjadi sangatlah dekat sekarang.

Terlalu dekat…. hingga Kyuhyun bisa merasakan nafas yang keluar dari hidung kecil suaminya.. Mendengar dari dekat setiap gumamannya, mengamati pergerakan jari-jarinya.. dan memandangi sepasang mata tajam Ryeowook yang terus melihat ke layar komputer miliknya.

"Waaw ini benar-benar bagus Kyu, tidak kusangka kamu seber-talenta ini!"

Beberapa detik setelahnya, akhirnya ucapan Ryeowook sendirilah membangunkan Kyuhyun dari kebengongan setelah semua hasil karya tangan Kyuhyun sudah selesai di _review_ hingga akhir.

Ryeowook melepas kacamatanya dan tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja Kyuhyun yang begitu bagus rapi dan cukup cepat. Ternyata Kyuhyun cukup handal dalam membuat presentasi, ia bisa meringkas bahan dan men design semuanya mengubah menjadi rangkaian slide yang enak dilihat dan mudah dimengerti dalam sekejap.

"Hah. Sudah kubilangkan.. kemampuan ku tidak seburuk itu tau!"

Balas Kyuhyun setelah sempat diremehkan secara tidak langsung oleh Ryeowook tadi.

"Iya.. maaf Kyuhyun-ah.. terima kasih ya! Kamu sungguh banyak membantuku!" Puji Ryeowook dengan sama tulusnya kali ini membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum senang.

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun lanjut menyelesaikan dan mengubah sedikit lagi, dilanjutkan dengan Ryeowook yang mengecek lagi. baru setelah itu selesailah juga tugas pertama Kyuhyun. Malam ini, Ryeowook menyimpan atau mengirit satu jam waktunya karna bantuan Kyukyu. Kalau dikerjakan berdua.. semua memang bisa jadi lebih mudah, iya kan?

OoooO

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Ryeowook sudah jarang lembur lagi dan membawa semua pekerjaannya kerumah. Maksimal pukul setengah delapan ia sudah pulang dikarenakan dua hal: Satu, dia jadi tidak perlu menggendong Kyuhyun ke lantai atas lagi (lumayan, hemat tenaga) dan alasan kedua adalah, karna sekarang ada Kyuhyun yang bisa dan mau membantunya membuat presentasi untuk meringankan beban pekerjaan Ryeowook yang mempunyai sifat sangat perfeksionis.

Tidak hanya sekali, setelah-setelahnya ternyata Kyu sama sekali tidak keberatan tiga puluh menit hingga satu jam-nya dihabiskan untuk membuat presentasi bagi sang suami disaat Ryeowook membutuhkannya. Keduanya duduk berdampingan diatas tempat tidur. menyelesaikan pekerjaan masing-masing baru setelahnya beristirahat berdua.

Sering kali Kyu ketiduran duluan memang; tapi setidaknya sekarang ia tidak harus menunggu diruang bawah sendirian lagi karna Ryeowook sudah berada aman disampingnya.

Ryeowook sendiri pun sangat maklum; Tiap pagi Kyu bangun lebih awal dan melakukan aktivitas sepertinya juga, ditambah menemaninya berkerja di malam hari lagi. Ryeowook hanya bisa menggulum senyum tipis setiap melihat waktu yang menunjukkan pukul 10, karna jam segini ia tau Kyu pasti sudah mengantuk, lalu tak lama kemudian pria berlesung pipi itu akan tertidur pulas tepat disampingnya -pemandangan yang mampu membuat Ryeowook tersenyum hanya dengan melihatnya.

OoooO

"Kim Ryeowook. Seharusnya kamu membayarkan setengah gaji asistenmu kepadaku! Aku semua yang mengerjakan presentasi ini untukmu.. huh" celetuk Kyuhyun ditengah sesi berkerja mereka yang kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan mencari alasan Kyu. Kamu sendiri yang menyuruhku pulang cepat, kalau aku kerja dikantor aku tidak akan memerlukan bantuanmu.." sahut Ryeowook dengan dinginnya seperti biasa, membuat Kyu kembali mencibir kesal.

"Ahhh dasar suami kejam! Peliiitttt!" Keluh Kyuhyun yang hanya disahuti _smirk_ tajam dari Ryeowook.

Wook tau Kyuhyun hanya mengeluh diluar saja, dan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang serius untuk dibicarakan. Mana pernah Ryeowook pelit padanya. Semua yang Kyuhyun mau pasti ia bisa berikan, karna sang suami sangatlah menyayanginya.

"Aku mau sepatu baru Wook... kalau kamu menggajiku aku bisa menambah koleksiku lagi..." Kyuhyun lanjut iseng mengeluh kecil sambil menyimpan dokumen yang sudah diselesaikannya hari ini, lalu menutup Laptop nya dan kembali bergulung keposisi tidurnya biasa; kembali mengamati Ryeowook yang masih belum selesai dengan semua analisa data nya.

"Sepatumu sudah terlalu banyak Kyuhyun.. Satu lemari itu semuanya hanya untuk menampung koleksimu saja" seperti biasa Ryeowook menyahut tanpa menengok atau melirik sedikitpun; dan Kyuhyun pun sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

Walaupun Ryeowook seringkali terlihat sangat dingin diluar, ucapannya kadang ketus dan suka sekali menggoda Kyuhyun; tapi mereka berdua sudah terbiasa dan sudah sama-sama tau isi perasaan masing-masing. Cinta diantara keduanya dibangun bukan secara instan, tapi pelan-pelan maka Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun saat ini menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang jauh dari kata membosankan karna mereka berdua saling mengerti dan bisa saling mengisi.

Walaupun kata cinta ataupun sayang jarang keluar dari bibir Wook ataupun Kyuhyun; tetapi keduanya sudah tidak perlu meragukan satu sama lain tentang keabsahan fakta tersebut lagi. Mereka berdua saling mencintai dan semua orang sudah tau akan hal itu.

"Ya tapi tetap saja.. hah.. dasar kejam..."

Cibir Kyuhyun terus hingga akhirnya sebelah ujung bibir Ryeowook terangkat sekilas saat melihat wajah sebal imut Kyu walaupun ia tetap tidak menjawabi lebih lanjut. Entah kenapa masih jadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Ryeowook saat melihat Kyuhyun ngambek lagi dan menggoda istrinya seperti ini. Haha..

"Sudah ah, aku mau tidur duluan. Jangan capek-capek Wook"

Kyuhyun mulai mengucek mata dan memeluk guling yang menciptakan jarak diantara mereka berdua, hendak terlelap.

"Algesso.. good night Kyukyu"

"Eum. Good night... Wook hyung"

Semenit dua menit kemudian, untuk terakhir kalinya malam itu; Ryeowook menengok kebelakang sejenak untuk melihat mata Kyuhyun yang sudah tertutup rapat, menunjukkan bulu-bulu matanya yang lentik dan ekspresi damai khas istrinya yang selalu sama setiap ia tidur.

Hahh.. sebentar lagi aku selesai Kyuhyun-ah.

Sebentar lagi, saat semua tugas pekerjaannya sudah tertuntaskan, Ryeowook akan ikut beristirahat dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari balik selimut hingga pagi; keduanya akan tidur atau beristirahat dengan tenang dan lelap.

Satu malam yang damai terlewatkan lagi di kediaman Kim. Satu malam normal yang ditutup dengan senyum Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun sambil menutup mata, mengistirahatkan tubuh masing-masing dengan saling berdekatan.

Kehidupan pernikahan mereka memang tidaklah sempurna.

Selalu ada pertikaian, masalah, dan kesalah pahaman yang kadang mengisi didalamnya. Ryeowook harus berkerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan ekonomi mereka. Kyuhyun pun terus berusaha menjadi istri yang baik sambil menjaga janin mungil di perutnya sambil terus memberikan semangat bagi sang suami untuk terus bertahan menghadapi kerasnya karir dan kehidupan ibukota.

Sekalipun tidak mudah, kalau dijalankan bersama, pasti bisa. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sama-sama memegang paham tersebut dan sepakat untuk menjadi penopang akan satu sama lain, menjadi penghibur akan satu sama lain, dan menjadi sumber kebahagian satu sama lain. Mulai dari kemarin, sekarang, dan semoga bisa sampai selama-lamanya.

 **GEUT~ hehe**

*Jangan lupa reviewww hehe makasih!


End file.
